


freezing cold love

by uvuntitled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mad Gay, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, it takes place in the winter BC THAT WAS THE TIME I WROTE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvuntitled/pseuds/uvuntitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto and kuroo live together and its cold as ass!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	freezing cold love

**Author's Note:**

> ive been sleeping and ive been busy i forgot this thing existed, but i found it deep in my files and im posting it now so~~~~ enjoy my fren

Kuroo has been dating and living with Bokuto for 4 months. They share a two-bedroom apartment close to the University. The apartment complex is … okay. It’s not a shady dump, where the walls are all worn down and looks like a murder scene. No, it’s nothing like that. It’s perfect for two college boys to live in and make memories, but the only problem there actually is, is that there is no air-conditioner or heater. It is actually very shocking that an apartment complex, in Tokyo, doesn't have air conditioning considering how hot it gets in the summer and cutting cold in the winter, but its not a big deal right? I mean, the price was super good. It will be okay, right?

They may have underestimated how harsh winter really is.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Kuroo was exhausted from everything. He was so glad it was Friday and he could finally sleep. But it is not like he actually would get a goodnight's rest. Because of the painful, numbing cold in the apartment, he would wake up in the middle of the night to freezing hands and finding himself getting more blankets. It is hell. He doesn’t know why he thought it was going to be okay living in a cold, freezing apartment with no heater while it was snowing, actual frozen water outside. Kuroo can only blame himself for letting his idiot boyfriend talk him into renting the cheaper apartment.

Kuroo's phone buzzed, notifying him that he got a text message. Kuroo didn’t want to move because then he will get more cold, but he forced himself to grab his phone from his nightstand, curious to who could possibly text him this late at night. When he looked at the screen, Bokuto's contact name was there. He came to a point where he didn't know what to expect from Bokuto anymore. He loves the boy to death, but when he gets a text message from him at 2 am, even though he is a room away, is weird.

Bokuto- 2:16 am  
u wake?

Bokuto-2:17 am  
hey i kno u r awake dont ignore me

Bokuto-2:18 am  
hey !!!!!

Kuroo-2:18 am  
what

 

Bokuto-2:19 am  
i'm cold

Kuroo-2:20  
so? what u want me to do about it? im cold too. get another blanket or something. damn! i dont control the weather

Bokuto-2:20 am  
:(

Bokuto-2:20 am  
come lay down with me

Kuroo-2:21 am  
why should i

Bokuto-2:21 am  
you said u were cold too, come on ;)

Bokuto-2:22 am  
i kno u want 2 ;) ♡

Bokuto-2:22 am  
♡

Kuroo-2:23am  
fine whatever but if this turns out mad gay its all your fault

Kuroo was actually excited. Of course he didn't want to admit that he was excited over something stupid like sleeping in the same bed with his boyfriend because of the cold. Kuroo grabbed a blanket from his bed and draped it around his shoulders. He made his way through Antarctica, also known as, their hallway and opened Bokuto’s door.

When Kuroo entered Boukto’s room, he noticed that he had his hair down. Kuroo liked when Bokuto’s hair was down because it look all soft and fluffy. It made him want to run his hands through it, you know. Bokuto was wearing a hoodie that said “Lazy But Talented”, which as a true statement. He was also wearing gray sweatpants and mismatched, patterned socks.

"MY BABY BOY!" Bokuto shouted, with his arms spread out wanting to embrace Kuroo, eyes all lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree.

"I told you to stop calling me that and don’t shout you’ll wake the neighbors and I will never hear the end of it from the landlord." Kuroo complained, as he hugged Bokuto, happy to be in his arms.

Bokuto was always calling Kuroo lame pet names like “babe” or “angel face” or “my prince” or some stupid shit like that. It was so embarrassing and dumb, but Kuroo found it kinda cute in a way.

Bokuto smiled, “Aw, I’m feeling warmer already.” He was holding Kuroo in his arms like he hasn’t seen him in months. Kuroo hugged him back because he loves his boyfriend and could not ask for a better one.

“I’m not,” Kuroo said as he laid down with Bokuto in his bed, “I think the blood in my veins are frozen...”

Bokuto chuckled, “Tetsu, you’re funny when you’re half asleep.”

“What about when I’m not half asleep, am I funny then?”

“I would say yes, but I promised to keep an honest relationship with you.”

“Shuddup, Kou!!” Kuroo said and kicked Bokuto’s leg playfully.

“I’m just kidding. You’re funny as hell.” Bokuto said chuckling.

Bokuto’s bed was warmer than his. It was softer than his. It was more comfortable than his. Kuroo noticed that was getting all flustered because of stupid Bokuto or maybe because of the cold or maybe a little bit of both.

Kuroo couldn’t help, but get nervous because he didn’t exactly know what was going to happen. Were they going to sleep together, innocently? Were they going to have sex? He didn’t know. However, if they were going to have sex, it wasn’t going to be good because, you know, it’s cold as fuck.

“So anyways,” Bokuto said sitting up, “How was your day?”

“Kou, it’s 2 in the morning, I rather not talk about school or work. It gives me heartburn.” Kuroo says.

It gives me heartburn. Was an inside joke both Kuroo and Bokuto shared. It’s a long stupid story, but they say it when they dislike something. It’s very random, but for them it’s hilarious. Its like a best friend thing or something stupid like that.

In response, Bokuto lets out a chuckle appreciating the dumb inside joke.  
“Fine, whatever. I’ll just talk about my day.” Bokuto said, vibrantly.

Bokuto rambled for 10 minutes about this day. He talked about how he saw a lady with a dog in her jacket on the train when he was going to class to how he realized he left his phone at frozen yogurt place when he met up with some friends after class. Kuroo listened, intrigued by his boyfriend’s fun adventurous day.

When Bokuto finished his story Kuroo snorted, “Kou, you’re so dumb, but I still love you.”

Boukto didn’t say anything. All he did was lay down behind Kuroo, who was laying on his side, and shoved his freezing, icy, cold hands up Kuroo’s shirt.

“Ah! Fuck! Koutarou! Your hands are cold as shit! Stop!” Kuroo screamed as Bokuto pressed his ice cold hands against Kuroo’s warm stomache.

“No thanks, it’s warm. This is what you get for calling me dumb.” Boukto giggled out as he glided his hands across Kuroo’s abdomen. Which was very devious of him because he is aware of how ticklish Kuroo is.

“K-Koutarou, you bastard! Hahaha! S-stop! Haha!” Kuroo exclaimed. He couldn’t believe his was happening. He was being tickled by his own boyfriend with his freezing hands at 3 am. What were the odds!

But Bokuto eventually stopped because he knew that Kuroo would be salty about it later and then probably never agree to sleep with him ever again. This was the most fun Bokuto had all day.

“If I die from fuckin hyperthermia, its all you’re fault!” Kuroo protested and moved a foot away from Bokuto on the bed.

“Aw, baby boy don’t be like that!” Bokuto said as lovingly as he possibly could and moved closer to Kuroo on the bed.

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Yeah, I know, but I chose not to.”

“You’re so dumb”

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist. He was so warm. Finally, Kuroo felt comfort even since this hell winter started. Kuroo could fall asleep in an instant. Kuroo loved Bokuto so much it was insane.

It was only them, only Bokuto mattered to Kuroo, in this moment of time. He didn't care about anything else. His school work, his job, the cold. It was only them and it was such a relief for Kuroo. He was so happy. It was cold, but he could be with Bokuto so it was fine. It was warm.

Bokuto placed a kiss on Kuroo’s cheek.

“I love you, Tetsuro…”, Bokuto whispered to Kuroo.

Kuroo sat up and turned around to face Bokuto, leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. Kuroo’s intention was just for a short, sweet kiss, but he wanted more. He found himself running his hands through Bokuto’s soft hair. He kept on kissing wanting to get deeper. Bokuto kissed Kuroo back feeling the same desire.

Kuroo tugged on Bouktos bottom lip and Boukto tighted his grip around Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo let out small moans between kisses. Boukto placed his hand on Kuroo’s cheek and caressed it.

Kuroo kissed Bokuto many, many times but this felt real. He felt so much love that it was extremely overwhelming. He loves Boukto so much. He never wants to leave Boukto. He wants to stay with Boukto, forever. He feels complete.

“Nn….Kou-Koutaro,” Kuroo whispers between disarrayed pants “love… I… l love you.” Before Kuroo realized it, tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Aw, Tetsu. Don’t cry” Bokuto sat up and wiped Kuroo’s tears from his eyes “I love you too.” Bokuto ran his hand in Kuroos soft cat-like hair, pushing it back to revel his forehead and placing a soft kiss there.  
“  
“Aw, how lame am I” Kuroo said chuckling wiping his eyes again “Its not that I am sad or anything … I just love you a lot. Like you know how people cry on there wedding day, that’s how I feel. Its so dumb. Im so tired.”

“Its okay tetsu, i love you so much it is unhealthy.” Bokuto said and cupped Kuroo’s cheeks in his hands, “You’re so fucking cute.”

“You’re so dumb.” Kuroo cupped Bokuto’s cheeks with his hands, also. They both laughed because what they were doing was stupid and because they were both extremely sleepy that stuff began not to make any sense.

Bokuto pulled Kuroo into his arms. Kuroo rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. They hugged for a while. It was so strange how love worked, they both thought.

Sooner or later they both feel asleep in their freezing cold apartment. They were grateful for the cold kinda because then they wouldn't have an excuse to hold each other so tightly together. In the end, it was mad gay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! for! reading! ily!!  
> also dont rread my other fics they suck ass! and they cringe! :)  
> okay bye!


End file.
